FYCJKT FUCK FUCK FUCKIYT FUkc FUCK FUCK
by Kongwai Tao
Summary: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK


"Lloyd, get up it's your shift."

Getting up, Lloyd rubbed his eyes. What time was it, 3 Am in the morning? Why was he- Ah, yea. After Colette release the seal of lloyd-doesnt-give-two-fucks-about-the-seals, they had to camp out, considering that the way back to the nearest town would be pretty hard (hell the sun was going down when they got out of the temple of the fuck owl) to get to at night. Besides, who knew what happened at night? It was dangerous.

Lloyd reluctantly got out of his bed, and sat by where he was supposed to keep watch. This wouldn't be too hard! He just had to sit down, not fall asleep, and if he heard anything, draw out his swords and be sure it wasn't something that could hurt the gang! How hard was that going to be?

15 minutes later, Lloyd realized it was a lot harder than he thought it'd be. He kept wanting to fall asleep, and he didn't know how to stop. First thing he thought of: Get Coffee. Usually that helped him wake up (unless it was Raine making it), and besides, he learned from His Father how to make coffee. It wasn't anything new.

Lloyd got up, and checked if there was supplies to make coffee. He kept turning to where he previously was: if he heard anything, checking on that had to come first, not his coffee. He had some coffee beans: not enough for an entire cup, but it'd be enough to keep him awake for about two hours.

*PUT THE GREATEST MOST INTENSE COFFEE MAKING SCENE HERE*

Lloyd sat down where he was supposed to be, his coffee in hand. Taking a sip, he sighed. All the work, as usual, was worth it. Though, something felt off. Maybe because he was drinking coffee so late at night? Who knows! He didn't pour all of it into the cup in case he wanted more later in the night.

Setting the Kettle next to him, he watched the night sky. This reminded him back whenever he was at home, he'd go outside and just think about things. Lloyd gave a sigh, feeling a little homesick. Suddenly, the Kettle Started to Rattle in an aggressive Matter. Lloyd looked at the kettle, hands on his sword handles, before a light shot out of it and a... a person came out of the kettle?'

Lloyd just sat there staring, waiting for this person to move. Who was this person? What... what the hell happened? They were wearing a tan shirt that was open, black pants, and long, brown hair that went down pretty far. They weren't doing anything; just sitting on the ground, looking at the stars, which reflected in their brown eyes.

They turned to look at Lloyd. "Ahh, you must've summoned me..." They said in that kind of tone that sounded like some royal douchebag would have. Lloyd Looked confused at the person. How... how did Lloyd summon the person? Unless... ohh god...

"Are... are you made out of coffee...?" Lloyd asked. The person looked at him. "Well as a matter of fact, I am made out of coffee. Was growing quite stuffy in there. Claud's the name by the way." Claud said, looking back to the stars.

Lloyd looked at him, with a confused look. What... what the fuck? All he did was make some coffee... Whatever; This Claud guy was coming Closer to him like a tiger, and Lloyd back up against the Tree, Looking at Claud.

Claud smirked. "There's something I like about you... I mean, I wouldn't have appeared if that wasn't the case..." He ran a finger down lloyd's cheek. Lloyd gulped. Claud kept those bright brown eyes on him. With Lloyd's back against a tree, Claud gently placed a kiss on Lloyd's mouth.

"..oyd..."

Was someone... was someone calling lloyd?

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd bolted awake, seeing Kratos looking directly at him. Did... Did Lloyd fall asleep?

Kratos looked angry but he always looked angry so Lloyd couldn't tell if Kratos was actually angry or if he was Neutral then again Kratos was always angry so this sarts to annoy Lloyder.

"You're lucky I was up first Lloyd. You would've been in trouble had it been someone else."

"You... your right Kratos. I guess I'm just not used to staying up this late."

"Go to Sleep Lloyd."

Then lloyd went to sleep gg m8 no re.

* * *

After a bunch of fuck-shit happened, Lloyd was sitting outside of the one place, having snow fall onto his head, thinking. So much had happened sense He saw that Claud man. According to Kratos, Claud was a hallucination Lloyd had due to being incredibly gay.

THEN Lloyd met this Zelos guy and he realized that he was gay.

So We Have a Gay Lloyd Sitting Outside In The Snow. Wow. This Is True Character Development I swear like holy fuck mom get the camera. Gay Lloyd was sitting outside, just watching people walk around.

"Hey, Lloyd."

Lloyd turned to see Gaylos; or Gay Zelos. Lloyd smiled In a Gay Manner at Gaylos. "Here." Gaylos handed Lloyd a cup of Coffee. "Made it for you." Llo(GA)Yd took the coffee, and Gaylos walked off.

Lloyd Looked at the coffee and thought about the Coffee Gay-er- guy again. Ever sense he had that hallcuination, Lloyd wanted to... to preform romantic acts with Coffee. It was wrong: Lloyd Was Gay for Zelos! Not for Coffee.

Lloyd looked at the coffee again. Well... he must do the gay thing! then he kiss the coffee, and then he started making out with the coffee and then things got really smexye and basically he had sex with the coffee TEH NED


End file.
